1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems for processors of photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic photosensitive film and paper processors transport sheets or webs of photographic film or paper through a sequence of processor tanks in which the photosensitive material is developed, fixed and washed, and then transports the material through a dryer. Particularly in the case of graphic arts processors, it is desirable to use the same processor for both film and paper. In many cases, however, this has not been possible with prior art processors. The rates of replenishment, transport speed of material through the processor, and temperatures of the solutions and the dryer can vary significantly from material to material.
In the prior art processors of photosensitive material, the changeover from running one type of photosensitive material to another has often been somewhat time-consuming. In general, a number of separate adjustments have been required by the operator each time a different type of material is to be processed. This, of course, reduces the overall operating efficiency of the processor.